


Best Part

by cyanicsadistic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanicsadistic/pseuds/cyanicsadistic
Summary: just a klance one shot based off a song. lance tells about his best part with keith.





	Best Part

_**You don’t know babe.** _   
_**When you hold me.** _   
_**And kiss me slowly.** _   
_**It’s the sweetest thing.** _   
_**And it don’t change.** _   
_**If I had it my way.** _   
_**You would know that you are...** _

Recently, Keith and I confessed our feelings towards each other. We haven’t exactly put a label on us yet but we pretty much do what a normal couple would do. Well, we aren’t exactly normal either or at least he isn’t but, it’s whatever I guess.

As my eyelids open up slowly from my deep slumber, I realize that I’m not the only one in my bedroom and on my bed with me, my eyes move over to see Keith, holding onto me like he’s afraid I’m going to one day up and leave.

Keith eyes suddenly flutter open and he’s staring right at me with a small grin.

“Sleep well?” I chuckle.

“No, your broad ass shoulders take up most of the room.”

“Hey, no one asked you to come sneak in here in the middle of the night and sleep with me.”

“I blame your parent’s genetics.”

I roll my eyes.

Then I notice Keith slowly leaning up a little and then carefully put his lips on mine. I shove him off and he laughs.

“You need to wash your mouth first mullet.”

“Just for that, no kisses for the rest of the morning.”

“That was unqualified for!” I whine.

Keith shakes his head before running out of my bedroom and heading to the bathroom which is just lucky guess.

_**I just wanna see how beautiful you are.** _   
_**You know that I see it.** _   
_**I know you’re a star.** _   
_**Where you go I follow.** _   
_**No matter how far.** _   
_**If life is a movie.** _   
_**Oh, you’re the best part, oh oh oh.** _   
_**You’re the best part, oh oh oh.** _   
_**Best part.** _

Keith and I decide that after breakfast, we would go to the mall and shop for some clothes since we don’t have a lot especially, since we barely came back to earth. Spent almost a lifetime up in space wearing the same damn outfits. Something new would be great.

As I’m parking the car into the parking lot of the mall, I see Keith pulling his luscious, soft black hair back into a ponytail while trying to fix the front part of his hair, his bangs are being swept aside.

I turn the engine off and pull the key out, also laying my head on the steering wheel. Just admiring Keith’s absolute beauty. I can look at Keith all day and all night. I would never ever be failed to be amazed by it. He’s the star that shines the brightest and the only star that stands out in my entire universe.

Keith looks over at me with confusion.

“Lance? What are we still doing in the car if we’re here already?”

“I’m sorry, your beauty just entrances me that it puts my mind and me physically, into another world.”

“Oh, shut up Lancey Lance.” He huffs and looks away, trying to hide his very red face.

“You’re just so beautiful.” I sigh dreamily.

That causes him to groan and leave the car to which I follow him along because anywhere he goes, I go too.

We end up in the store Hot Topic to which I’m not surprised because Keith is very emo and edgy. It’s kind of funny though because Hot Topic has other stuff too.  
“Lance, what do you think about this shirt?” Keith comes up to me and shows me a pink shirt with a pink lion on it and a kid with black hair. The kid has a red shirt on with a giant yellow star in the middle.

“Why is the lion pink? Did we have an unknown lost lion that was supposed to be in Voltron? Who is that child and why does he have a-?” I’m cut off from my millions of questions.

“No Lance, this lion is from a cartoon called Steven Universe. He’s magic like, he was rose quartz’s lion which by the way is Steven’s mom who is also Steven…” Keith rambles on about the cartoon but I only smile because he looks adorable flustered trying to explain the whole show to me.

“You should try it on.” I say.

“Seriously? Did you even listen to anything I just said?” Keith sighs.

“Nope, but it doesn’t matter because I think you should still try it on.”

“But, wait! I still want to get more shirts like I saw a Miraculous Ladybug one with chat noir on it and -!”

“Then go grab it and try it on also.”

He goes to grab the shirt and when he returns, I shove him into a fitting room.

“By the way I’m paying for your clothes mullet.”

“Lance -.”

“Too late.”

Seeing him try on his clothes and look super cute in them makes me feel like I’m in a movie and he’s the _**best part** _of the movie but for this exception, it would be life.

__

_**You’re my water when I’m stuck in the desert.** _   
_**You’re the Tylenol I take when my head hurts.** _   
_**You’re the sunshine on my life.** _

When we get back from our little adventure at the mall, Keith decides that since I didn’t listen his rant about Steven Universe that he would make me watch it but, I didn’t care. As long as he was cuddled up next to me, watching it also.

“Shall we order some pizza before we begin our marathon?” I suggest to Keith.

“Fine. You’re still watching the show though.”

“Anything for you princess.” I smile at him before ordering the pizza online from my phone.

“Chat Noir, is that you?”

About four hours later, we’re halfway through the show, full from stuffing our faces with cheese pizza and drinking strawberry kiwi Capri suns.

My favorite part about this is when Keith gets super hyped up whenever a song comes on especially, the intro of the shpw. He looks like a complete goofball but a lovable one of course.

-

“You know Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“You and I are pretty much like Garnet or we are her.”

“What? How so?”

“Well, you’re ruby. The one who gets angry way too easily and I am sapphire. The one who tries to put you at peace.”

“I see what you’re coming from but when we collide, where is Garnet?”

“Our love is Garnet or well, our future child or children will be.”

Keith blushes very hard.

“A-Are you implying that we are going to have children together Lance?”

I shrug.

“I would hope to adopt, yes. If it’s alright with you.”

Keith only looks away and mumbles.

“Hm?” I ask while smiling widely at the thought of Keith and I having our own little ones in the future.

“I said let’s get back to finishing season three.” He whispers still blushing and not taking a single look back at me.

I only laugh and plant a quick kiss on his forehead then resume the marathon we were having.

_**If you love me won’t you say something?** _   
_**If you love me won’t you?** _   
_**Love me, won’t you?** _

“Hey mullet?”

“Yes?”

“Are we boyfriends?”

“I thought we’ve been since we confessed to each other back at the castle.”

“Uh, actually I don’t recall officially asking you.”

“Well fuck. What am I doing here then?” Keith removes my arm from around him and stands up.

“I’m just playing babe! Come back to me!” I whine while grabbing onto his hand and pulling back onto my body.

“I don’t know Lance. Don’t you think it would be considered gay to be all loved up against your rival?”

“Well then, fucking sue the both of us for being so gay.” I huff loudly.

Keith laughs and shoves his head up against the side of my neck to plant a kiss there.

“I love you loverboy.” He mumbles.

“I love you too, mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh , so i've never used this site to publish my work. i used to use wattpad but i don't anymore because i hate it lol. but uh , please give me some feedback ? thanks for reading. also , the song is by H.E.R.


End file.
